


Hanzo Shimada is not a smart man

by Batkatbrown



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Dog owners, Domestic, Fluff, House Sitting, M/M, Pining, Shy Hanzo, Slow Burn, Smut, Soft Hanzo, Top hanzo, accidental bitch, cowboy, plumber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9805346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batkatbrown/pseuds/Batkatbrown
Summary: But he is a smitten, head-over-heels horny violinist that is thirsting after his younger brother's neighbor. Who just happens to show up to fix a kitchen sink while Hanzo's just out of the shower.Do I have a seriously written fanfic I should be working on: YesAm I starting a pure smut/fluff with sloppy writing: Also Yes----Rough draft! Really rough but also really dirty. I'm hoping to rewrite/edit it soon.





	1. Chapter 1

Hanzo muttered to himself, cursing Genji as he shuffled around the man’s house in the suburbs. Of course the younger Shimada would ask him to house sit and not bother to set out clean towels. Water dripped from his long hair and it served Genji right if he got water stains on his floors. 

Hanzo held the sheet tighter around his body as he stopped in his brother’s room. Somewhere there was a clean towel, he thought desperately as he tossed aside a mildewed on and several sweatshirts that reeked. 

There were Dorito crumbs everywhere. Hana and Lucio had been over then. Why one of his own friends couldn’t stay for the month and a half Genji was in Nepal, Hanzo didn’t know, they probably weren’t responsible enough to manage anyone’s property. 

Or the dog. The rather large, scary looking Rottweiler that was currently lounging on the only couch. Shemaba woofed softly from the other room. He had already let her out that morning and wasn’t about to do it without pants on. 

Shemaba gave another, louder woof. He glared daggers at her over his shoulder. If he wasn’t going to get a towel, then she could hold it till he found a dishtowel, a clean rag, even paper towels at this point. 

The woofing turned into whining barking, increasing with every moment he didn’t give in to her demands. His patience as gone. “why must you bark so much?” he hissed to himself. He couldn’t deal with this. 

He whistled at her a scolding look that she ignored. She was just like Genji. Headstrong. Unwilling to follow orders. Incapable of considering other’s needs. 

He stormed to the door. The sheet clinging to his muscled thighs, the wetness making it half transparent in places. Shemaba was barking full force now. Probably excited to have beaten him down. 

His lips pushed out in a pout as he struggled with the door, getting it open. Shemaba surged forward, throwing till it banged. Hanzo cursed violently, jumping after the fucking dog, trying to hold the sheet and not fall down the steps. 

He was going to kill the dog. He would buy his brother a cat, a proper animal for a shimada. Elegant, refined, royal. 

“howdy, partner, aren’t you looking like a hurricane an’ half.” 

Hanzo dragged his eyes from the steps, freezing instantly. There was the most ridiculous looking man he had ever seen in front of him. “what do you want?” he snapped, fighting back a blush. The sheet clung to his thighs as he straightened to his full height. 

“You Hanzo?” the man chuckled, pushing back the cowboy hat. 

“What concern is it to you?” His hand curled into a fist on the sheet on his left hip. A pair of molten chocolate eyes found his, sending shivers down his spine. This commoner with his worn blue jeans and untucked flannel. There was a hole along the hem. And an honest to god tool belt slung low on his hips, a bag in his left hand. 

“I reckon if yer wantin’ to use the kitchen sink while Genji is runnin’ around with his lover, It’s my concern.” 

Hanzo’s eyes flicked down, following the handyman’s hands. Watching him hook his thumbs into his belt loops. Fuck. “Genji did not warn me of your presence. May I see your identification?” Handsome or not, he wasn’t going to let just anyone into his brother’s home. 

“sure thing,” he set the bag down and rooted around in his pockets to pull out a wallet. He handed it over with a smile that made Hanzo’s heart pick up. 

The brush of his rough fingers against Hanzo’s was agony. He focused on the ID, reading Jesse McCree and checking the photo against the lazily smiling man in front of him. “I do not see a plumber’s association here.” 

“Shucks, Hans,” the man rocked back on his feet. “I’m just Genji’s friend. Don’ he ever talk about his handsome, charming friend Jesse?” 

“He does not.” Hanzo sniffed delicately, tipping his chin up. 

“I’m wounded,” he clutched a hand to his chest, winking. 

Fuck 

The cowboy plumber was pulling out his phone then, leaning in close to show him pictures. The sweet and musky smell of grease and shampoo slithered around him. Even though he was standing on the bottom stair, McCree still had to stop. 

“see, we’re tight as two foxes inna den,” he flipped casually past pictures of his younger brother and cowboy eating, drinking and was that a… rodeo? And then a picture popped up of Jesse holding a Labrador puppy in one arm, shirtless and leaning back against the pillows on his bed. “oops,” the screen clicked black sharply. “forgot about that one.” 

Hanzo wouldn’t be. His brain was short firing. 

Jesse didn’t seem to noticed, pocketing his phone and getting his tools. “hey shemaba, get over here,” the dog obediently came back from the white picket fence, nuzzling against the man’s thickly muscled thigh. He stooped down, rubbing the dog’s ears and crooning to her softly. 

“She is very obedient to you.” He swallowed, trying to get his brain working again. 

“naw, she just like’s me.” 

“I see.” There was a long moment, Hanzo just staring as Shemaba licked and nuzzled Jesse. God, the man was straight out of one of his secret romance novels. The thought sent heat straight to his groin and he turned sharply. And half tripped on the next stair, halfing to grab the railing to keep from tumbling. 

“Woah there.” Strong hands gripped his hips, steadying him. “figure I caught’ya on a bad mornin’.” 

Hanzo held back a scream. The breeze ghosting over his damp back. Hot hands slowly drifting along his hips as they were pulled off. He wanted to die. He felt seventeen again. 

“T-thank you,” he yanked himself away, clutching the sheet around himself and flying into the house.The sound of a laugh followed him into the dim interior. 

He was going to murder Genji. Kill him and dump his body in the ocean for the fish to eat. 

His hands shook as he pulled on his boxer briefs. Thank god he had brought a full wardrobe. He hadn’t needed to do laundry yet. Tight black jeans followed by a tshirt his brother had given him some time back. It was a little tight these days, straining over his chest. His time at the archery range paying off after a slump. 

Maybe he should change. Put on his business slacks and crisp button up. 

“Sug, I’mma get started, if ya have a towel to put down first?” 

The question stabbing into him, the soft voice filled with amusement from the kitchen. Hanzo grabbed Genji’s favorite sweatshirt and that hideous “snuggie” he was so found of. He hesitated in front of the closed door, scuffing one foot against the other. God he had already made a fool of himself. 

Well, at least he wouldn’t have to see this man again. He could nurse his wounded pride and plan his revenge on Genji. 

When he finally emerged for the bedroom and made his way to the small kitchen. His bare feet silent on the carpet, not moving onto the tile of the kitchen just get. The cowboy was stretched out on the floor, his head and shoulders underneath the sink. His knees bent, heavy boots planted on the tile. It was dirty. Who wore shoes inside a stranger’s house. 

Filthy man. God he wanted to sink himself between those parted thighs. 

“I am afraid the towels are dirty.” He managed after a long moment, tearing himself away from his fantasies. “These will work. Do not worry about getting them filthy.” He dropped the sweatshirt and snuggie on the man’s stomach. 

A soft woof came from under the sink and the man rolled out the next moment. He studied the neon green robe and the sweatshirt with garish anime girl on it. “heh… he’ll kill ya fer ruining these.” 

“I am prepared to defend myself.” 

“sounds like ya have a better relationship then he said,” the man chuckled, shifting to his hands and knees to spread out the robe. The cleaning supplies and random kitchen accessories on the floor around him. 

“Hm, we have reconciled.” He shrugged, not wanting to think about their falling out when there was a cowboy in his kitchen. 

“I’m glad,” the bigger man chuckled, sliding himself back under the sink. 

A few minutes passed in silence. Hanzo awkwardly shuffled around, making a pot of coffee and trying not to stare too much. He had to step over McCree’s body at one point, keeping his eyes resolutely on the cabinet he needed. 

After filling his cup and adding an amount of sugar he would admit too, he realized he didn’t have any reason to stay near McCree anymore. “do you drink coffee, Cowman?” 

“sure do, I thought you’d never ask,” the sound of a happy hum came from under the sink. 

He huffed, making his way back to the cabinet and finding a mug. He had brought his own personal. Genji didn’t understand how to wash dishes by the obvious state of his plate ware. 

There was one that was not too dirty with a picture of a cat on it. He filled it most of the way before remembering to ask, “How do you take your coffee, McCree?” 

“Just like I like my men, creamy, strong and sweet.” 

Heat rushed over his face, storming down his chest and into his groin. He gave a Hmmmfh, unable to speak. It had been too long since he’d flirted or romanced someone. In his embarrassment, he let the silence go on too long. There was no chance to flirt back, if the man had been flirting at him. Maybe he was just a flirty, friendly person. 

He set the mug full of coffee and sugar down on the floor next to the man. “I hope it is to your satisfaction.” 

“Sure it will be, Sug,” he rustled around, straining with something. “Can you hand me that monkey wrench in m’bag?” 

Hanzo looked around for a moment, feeling like he was being caught doing something wrong. He slowly knelt on the floor, opening the bag and beginning to dig around. There was many tools he did not recognize but the classic monkey wrench was stuck at the bottom. 

Handing it over, he settled his back against the kitchen island, feet propped on the cabinets. Jesse’s leg was near his right side. He sipped his coffee delicately, keeping his eyes to himself. “Do you require more assistance?” he asked carefully. 

“Reckon I could use the company,” a smile flashed his way. “Been wonderin’ what Genji’s big bro was like.” The head disappeared, wrestling with something. 

“I am sure… he has been accurate in his summation.” He closed his eyes, breathing in the aroma and trying to calm the twist in his gut. 

“I don’ know about that,” the cowboy plumber chuckled, “he tells some pretty tall tales. DIdja really get drunk ‘n try to shoot an apple off someon’ head?” 

“I made the shot,” he huffed, wondering if that would impressive the other man. 

“yer sharp shootin’ is legendary,” those brown eyes were looking at him again, begging him to drown. “not that I’mma bad shot myself.” 

“I…” he swallowed, having to look away. “Perhaps we could visit a shooting range and I will show you who the better shot is.” 

McCree rolled his eyes and held up his hands in a staying gesture. “Just a friendly competition, not looking to start a war.” 

Hanzo blushed harder, wondering why he was this way. Why did he always turn into an asshole when he was flustered. Maybe it was English. Yes, it was the languages fault. He was a perfect charmer in his own lyrical tongue. 

“I will call you to arrange a meeting.” 

“Sure thin’, sug,” the cow boy was wiping his hands on a rag tucked into his belt. “I’ll give ya m’number.” 

Suddenly he had slipped out from under the sink and was getting to his feet. He towered over Hanzo. His cheeks were hot, trying to hide his attraction behind his coffee cup. McCree’s thighs were so inviting he had to stop himself from leaning to the side to bury his face between them. 

“Tho ya should buy a man dinner first.” 

Hanzo was pinned in place on the floor by that smile. A near hysterical laugh bubbling up at how ridiculous this all way. McCree was reaching his hand down towards him, his own met it without thinking. The words popped out of his mouth. “I will take you to dinner, if you require.” 

McCree stopped short, his hand still grasping Hanzo’s forearm. “Heh, I was just teasin’ ya,” he found his smile again, pulling him to his feet. “No need t’do that.” 

Hanzo wanted to say that there was. That he wanted to know everything about this clearly deranged but sweet individual and wanted, almost needed, to taste those wide, plump lips. “Then I will not take you to dinner.” He tried to say –but I’ll take you for dessert- instead his betrayer mouth just clicked shut. 

“Well… the sink’s fixed,” McCree said after a long moment, rubbing the back of his head. 

“You have my thanks.” Hanzo sipped from his mug, wanting to do something to keep the man around. “Perhaps, your dog needs to go for a walk.” 

Obviously thrown, it took McCree a moment to process. Then he laughed, such a heavenly sound. “You asking for a doggie date?” 

“ah… yes, a,” he hated himself for saying the words, “a doggie date.” 

Shemaba perked up, looking regally over at them from her spot on the couch. “Well I’ll be, Genji never said yer were a dog person. I’ll go get Eastwood, you better put some runnin’ shoes on, pardner.” He pointed to his bare feet, picking up his bag of tools. “I’ll be back in 5 with Eastwood.” 

Before Hanzo could manage to collect his words and process what was happening, including that the man lived close enough to go and return so fast, McCree was striding away. He was going to go dog walking with his brother’s neighbor. 

Shemaba woofed, already by the door with her leash in her mouth. She danced from foot to foot. He realized McCree would be back, hurrying into his temporary room. He had his workout clothes, shucking off his jeans and into some designer workout pants. They hugged his muscled calves and ass, even if his shirt hid most of it. His long still damp hair went up in a loose bun.

He wondered if McCree was even gay. 

God he hoped he wasn’t falling for a straight guy. Not again. 

He met Jesse on the sidewalk outside his house, Shemaba surging against the leash. He stumbled forward, fighting the powerful dog. A chocolate lab puppy yipping around her and Jesse crouching to give each dog some love. 

“they get along pretty well,” McCree smiled, shattering any reservations Hanzo had about the walk.

“Yes.”

“Ready fer this?” he chuckled, straightening to his full height. 

Hanzo swallowed finding himself at least 6 inches shorter. It made his cheek flush, looking away with a frown. He just couldn’t help it. this man was gorgeous and charming and didn’t seem to think he was a total bitch.

“c’mon boy, let’s go,” the dogs both took off, dragging Hanzo along while McCree took it in stride.

Hanzo cursed the stupid massive dog, pulling on the leash to try to get her to slow down. She mostly refused, keeping ahead of the puppy and McCree. At least his ass looked good. He could feel eyes on it. the back of his neck was fiery red.

“Keeping good pace, let’s give these pups a workout.”

Good god. Jesse was suddenly at his side and then moving past, his pup running eagerly. Hanzo wasn’t about to be outdone by some random cowman and shifted his gait. this was a race now and he was going to win.

 

 

 

 


	2. Horse Back Riding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo is a thirsty little fucker and McCree is a tall glass of water.
> 
> unbeta'd and real rough

A week had gone by since their first meeting and Hanzo was going crazy. 

The cowman lived directly across the street from his brother and didn’t believe in curtains apparently. Hanzo steadied himself with a hand on the back of a chair. His tongue was thick and heavy in his mouth as McCree lingered in front of the upstairs window. Shirtless at the very least, thickly muscled arms and chest still wet from a shower.

Hanzo’s heart stopped when Jesse arched his back, running his fingers through his hair. He knew he should look away, definitely close his own curtains instead of standing dumbstruck. Every rational part of his mind screaming to get up and turn out the light, not to get caught if he was going to gawk like a teenager. He couldn’t seem to move though, transfixed as Jesse toweled off, rubbing those shoulders with that lucky fucking terry cloth. 

God what he wouldn’t give to be that towel right now.

Jesse shifted, turning slightly towards the window.

Fuck.

Hanzo dropped to the floor, landing silently. His ears were ringing and too hot. He hadn’t meant to be a voyeur but he sure as hell couldn’t forget the shape of that chest. A frustrated whine came from his lips, thinking of any reason to talk to the cowboy besides asking if he wanted to Hanzo between his thighs. Maybe that direct message would work. Or leave him looking like just another horny douche.

Or if McCree was straight, face the most embarrassing moment of his life.

The poor man lay on the floor for a while, resisting the burning in his groin that demanded he rut against the carpet. He couldn’t get off thinking of a stranger like that.

His desperation increased though as the days passed. He had to talk to him again, had to bask in the warmth of that charming smile. He couldn't focus on his work, couldn’t focus on his true love the violin. Nothing he produced was as sweet as that dumb man’s laugh.

In the end, he resorted to putting his car in the driveway with the hood up on Saturday and stood around looking helpless. He knew enough about cars to make sure it would be easy enough to fix but not instantly. He had planned on going over to knock on McCree’s door but chickened out. He had gotten caught on the thought of McCree opening the door in his boxer briefs.

He scuffed a foot against the other, wearing tailored black slacks and a crisp button up under a suit jacket. His long hair was gathered in a low bun, tied with a short golden ribbon. He glared at his car, hands on his hips. 

He would just fix it himself and go to the grocery store to buy some proper food. He refused to touch the disgusting junk that Genji so adored. Cheesy puffs. Revolting. His fingertips had been stained orange for days last time.

The sound of a door opening behind him since jolts of electricity down his spine. McCree was emerging behind him. He shifted his weight, leaning forward slightly as he looked down at the engine. the lines of his shirt drawing taught over his thick shoulders. 

“Ya need any help, Hans?” 

Could you fuck a voice? Hanzo very much wanted to fuck McCree’s smooth, honey sweet drawl. 

For such a big man, he was quiet on his feet. Hanzo felt the warmth pressing into his side, McCree leaning in. He had one broad hand on the raised hood of the car, the other next to Hanzo’s. “Shucks Darlin,” McCree leaned in closer, the smell of his freshly washed hair sweet like peaches. “looks like you’re in a right pickle.”

“i require transportation,” he screamed at himself. Why did his mind lose all english words for seduction when faced with this man.

“Gotta work on a Saturday?” the cow man gestured at the all of him. 

“No.”

McCree rocked back on his heels. He was wearing loose jeans with holes in the knees, a white t-shirt that strained over his chest and an unbuttoned blue flannel. And cowboy boots. With spurs. The cowboy hat had not made an appearance. “Just, you’re looking mighty fine and all. Hate ya to get dirty tryin’ to fix the car.” 

“Ah…” Hanzo pushed up straight, hands in his pockets as he tried to think of something clever. “Then you should get dirty,” he swept a hand at the car. “As you look, ready.”

McCree’s cheeks tinged pink and his head tilted slightly. “Yer just a bossy one, aintcha?”

“I have been told,” Hanzo paused, searching for the words slowly. “I can be… domineering.” 

McCree just tossed his head back with a light laugh, leaning in to look at the car again. “Looks like ya need a new serpentine belt,” that strong hand wedged deep into the mechanics, fishing out a belt. Hanzo had taken a great deal of time carefully knocking it off the track without getting dirty. “Though this one don’t look that old t’me.” He checked it with a furrowed brow and Hanzo looked away to hide his frustration.

“Thank you for your assistance.” he huffed slightly, trying to find something to say to make the man linger. 

“Well, darin’,” McCree shifted, leaning a hip on the car. “I’m headin’ out t’run some errands. Why don't you come with me and we’ll swing by auto zone?” He jerked his head towards a old but well maintained truck parked in his driveway.

Hanzo swallowed, trying to keep his heart from thundering. His mind was swirling with the thought of McCree sitting on the tailgate, leaning over him. He would brace his hands on those thick thighs and pull himself up to capture his mouth. _he’d taste sweet like honey wine_. 

“You alright, hans?”

He jumped, cheeks staining red. “Yes.” he focused on the man’s eyes. “I appreciate you assistance again. I am doubly in your debt.”

“Don’t think anythin’ of it,” he shrugged, easing away from the car slightly and dusting his hands on his legs. “C’mon hop in.”

Hanzo resist the urge to shove McCree up against the car. “Yes. That would be wise.”

 

The ride through the city was agony. The cowman’s cab was full of some kind of strange gear. Was that a saddle? And he ended up sitting in the middle seat. His thigh pressed firmly into McCree’s as they drove. “What errands are you running?” He asked as they took a small side road, leaving the highway behind. It was looking more like the country than the suburbs.

“Just visitin’ my sweetheart real quick,” the man grinned down at him.

“I see.” he sighed slightly, retaining his composure by a thread. “I am sure she will be pleased you have brought a stranger with you.”

He could have sworn he saw McCree smirk. “Yer cute when you sulk.”

“I am nothing of the sort.”

McCree just chuckled, turning onto a dirt road. It was bumpy, jostling them together. Hanzo grabbed Jesse’s leg with one hand and the saddle with the other to try to balance. Japanese swears dropping from his mouth as he was rattled like a toy. McCree was laughing at him, looping an arm around his shoulders. “Steady there, steady,” he tucked him tight against his broad side. 

Hanzo wanted to die. 

Just to be revived and relive those few moments until they pulled onto a gravel driveway. He pushed away angrily, glowing at Jesse. He felt like a fool. A very horny fool, hiding his problem with folded arms.

“Have you brought me here to kill me, cowman?” His sharp eyes found the large barn and generous paddock. There were a few horses milling around in a pasture stretching out to the east. There was no one else around it seemed, the farmhouse appeared empty.

“Yer a funny fellow, Hans,” he laughed as he parked the truck and climbed out. Hanzo gingerly followed, using it as an excuse to touch McCree’s shoulder to brace himself.

“I am entirely serious.”

“Nah,” Suddenly Jesse was leaning over him. hanzo’s back hit the truckside. “Yer playing and ya know it.” His mouth opened and he spluttered, his hands hovering over Jesse’s chest. “That’s what I thought.” Jesse didn’t straighten up, a hand sliding up Hanzo’s forearm. “Now… what size boot you wear?”

Hanzo’s face was scarlet, his breathing shallow as he braced against the truck. “What?”

Jesse smirked, glancing down him with a terrifying slowness and then back up. “Don’t you wanna ride a horse?” he tilted his chin towards the horses that had come up to the fence to investigate.

_I’d rather ride you,_ he knew what he was suppose to say. Or at least what he thought the cowman wanted him to say but he couldn’t make himself do it. Maybe he just wanted to show off his… horse riding abilities? Maybe the man really was a cowboy.

“Size 9,” he eventually mumbled, looking away with a huff through his nose.

“Good t’know,” Jesse laughed, suddenly back to his open charming smile. “C’mon, I’ll get your mount saddled up and ready for ya,” he patted the smaller man on the shoulder and disappeared into the barn.

Hanzo took a sharp breath, covering his hands with his face. _fucking idiot._ he needed to get laid to clear his head. He needed to not be himself. He needed to not have a secret cowboy fetish because good god if McCree came out wearing chaps he really would lose his mind. 

The gods took favor on him and the cowman only appeared leading two chestnut horses. One had white socks. “Now these two are just about the sweetest horses there are,” he patted the one with white socks on the nose. “This is Sweetpea, you’ll be on her,” he set down a pair of boots in front of Hanzo. “and these are m’cousin’s. He won’t mind ya borrowin’ them for the morning.”

Hanzo pushed back his disgust at wearing another man’s shoes, unable to resist the temptation. With a sigh, he took off his black wingtips and wedged his feet into the strange shoes. They were a little small but not unbearable as he stood, surveying the horse with a glower. It tried to gum his sleeve and he stepped aside.

“Aw, that just means she like’s ya,” Jesse chuckled, his own horse standing looking excited and alert but not moving. “Ever mounted a horse before?”

“No.”

“Well, first thing,” McCree was behind him, hands on his hips. “you wanna get close but not too close.” The heat of Jesse’s legs was radiating against his ass, not quite touching. “and reach up with your left hand,” he found his own captured and lifted to the saddle horn. “Now you’ll wanna grip real tight, anchor yourself.” 

Hanzo was trying to anchor his mind on the thousand pounds of muscles in front of him instead of the man behind him. He wished their places were reversed even as his heart thundered. “And then?”

“Put your left foot in the stirrup,” he touched Hanzo’s left thigh. 

He trembled, containing himself by a thread. There was no way this wasn’t intentional. Right? He fit his horrible looking cowboy boot clad foot into the stirrup. Jesse curled an arm around him to adjust it. “now kick off with your right and pull yourself up, swing high over the rump.”

Hanzo grinned, shifting his stance to press his ass into Jesse’s groin before swinging himself up deftly. as if he’d never ridden a horse before. He was an excellent shot even at a gallop. Jesse’s surprise was very satisfying, flushed cheeks and wide eyes. “heh… guess… you’re used to riding.”

“Very,” Hanzo smirked, taking the reins. “Gather yourself Cowman, I am sure wish to show me the ropes.”

Jesse swung up with a lithe grace that suggested all kinds of things. He rutted in the saddle as he settled. “I’ll be sure t’d show you real good,” those chocolate eyes were burning into him. “If yer lucky, I’ll even get m’lasso out and show your how us hobby cowboys work.”

“If you are lucky, I will not hogtie you with it,” Hanzo preened, squeezing his knees to get the horse walking. 

McCree didn't seem to have anything else to say, red faced as he lead them over to a gate and let them through. They broke into a gallop, racing into the wind with abandon. 

 

“Was yer car even broke down?” McCree asked over the edge of his whiskey glass.

Hanzo shrugged after a moment, relaxing in the oversized leather armchair in McCrees’ living room. They had ridden for hours, free and wild, laughing and vying for the lead until the horses had tired. 

The rest of the afternoon had been filled with warmth and laughter, an easy type of teasing between them. The errands had been run, groceries purchased for them both and a new serpentine belt. 

“It was… perhaps due to my own interference.”

“Figured,” McCree took another pull. 

Hanzo sipped his sake delicately. His face was burning. “How did you deduce it?”

“There’s a smear of grease behind yer ear, must have brushed it.” McCree’s face was unreadable on the other side of the couch.

“I hope I have not…” he trailed off, the heat in his chest cooling considerably. “Ah, offended you. I have… perhaps been more lonely than I had realized.”

A chuckle filled the air, followed by the crinkle of cigarette pack. The flare of match lit up the man’s face. his expression unreadable. “You’re a strange man, Hanzo.” The rich scent of cloves curled into Hanzo’s nose and lungs. “But yer a fun one.”

“I see,” he wasn’t sure how to read that. He tossed back the sake in his small dish. He had not made his intentions clear with the man. He was too rusty to even throw himself at someone properly.

“Damn good on that horse though.” It sounded casual enough, just honeyed words dripping from pursed lips. The cigarillo bobbing slightly as he rolled it in his mouth.

Fire crept up Hanzo’s chest. “You as well. You are very… formidable.”

“Shucks… hope I don’t seem too intimidating’,” he shifted, the couch sunk in the middle a little, pulling them closer together.

“I am not scared of you, cowman,” he huffed, nose rising in the air.

“That’s not what I mean,” he leaned in closer, those broad shoulders slightly curled. He somehow managed to look up at Hanzo.

“I am aware of that.” He cautiously lifted a hand, tracing the rough cut of McCree’s jaw. 

The man gave a soft hum, eyes flickering to half lidded. Those full lips parted, just barely. “Then tell me whatcha’ lookin’ for out here in the ‘burbs?” Hanzo wanted to taste his mouth, to pull out endless soft moans. To hear his pleasure melting him from the inside out till he was putty in his hands.

“I do not know,” he swallowed thickly, restraining himself. Flustered and uncertain even now. “My last performance was… lacking,” he looked at his calloused hands, imagining his bow in them even now. “My critiques have said… I lack passion, that I am too reserved and mechanical.”

“That’s a load of bullshit,” the warmth in those words brought Hanzo back to himself. “Yer music is… yer playin’… its like a wild animal coiled t’spring. I can’t stop listenin’ to it.” McCree had drawn close to him, those large fingers trailing against Hanzo’s. “When Genji had me listen, I was ready t’hate it. I don’t like much of the fancy music but… the way you make those strings sing, darlin’… I felt like you were reaching inside me.”

Hanzo had never been so flustered in his life, mouth hanging open as McCree confessed to not only knowing about his music but that the was a huge fan. Of course Genji had forced him to listen to it but he even Liked it? No one had ever said something so beautiful to him before, so touching.

“i am moved.” he managed after a long pause, lifting a hand to tuck a stray hair behind his ear. He struggled not to freeze up, worried he was going to make a fool of himself or worse… like _your voice makes me want to write a thousand songs, your smile dazzles me with choruses._

he was an idiot. A god damn idiot.

His fingers curled into McCree’s hair at the base of his head, dragging him forward. The smell of whiskey hot and heavy on his breath, Jack Daniels Honey. Jesse’s eyes were hazy, pupils blow wide. His lips parting, tongue sliding out to flick teasingly at a drop of liquor. 

Heat burned him, surging into his groin, clouding his mind with a raw desire he had not felt in years. the man went willingly down into the couch, those large hand buried in his shirt, struggling to get close. Hanzo held him down with one hand, taking in the site of his cowboy hungrily before leaning down. He was going to steal every musical note from the man’s chest.

And then a cell phone, glaringly quiet in the dim room. They both jumped, scattering as McCree dove for his phone on the coffee table. “Fuck, fuuuuck,” he growled, snapping it open and pressing it to his ear. The sound of yelling was clear on the other end and a … siren? He half threw the phone when it ended, rolling onto his feet. 

“What has happened?” Hanzo carefully settled himself on the couch, legs crossed, looking serene. As if he hadn’t been about to fuck Jesse McCree till he didn’t remember his own name.

“Fire on second street and one of the trucks just went down.” He was grabbing a bag off the floor, stuffing something into it. “i gotta go, it’s all hands on deck.” 

Hanzo rose slowly, adjusting his clothes. “I shall leave you to your work then.”

“Sorry, hans,” the man pounded on his boots. “Fuck… sug, I wouldn’t leave for nothin’ less.”

A hand cut the man off. “Do not apologize. Your duty calls.”

A relieved smile cut across McCree’s face. “and we can.. uh… pick up sometime?” he was already walking towards the door, car key’s jingling.

“Perhaps.” Hanzo let him feel a moment of disappointment, walking to the truck with him. 

“heh, well you got m’number.” He man ran a hand through his hair, pausing with the door half open. “Had a… a real good time with ya today—“

He was cut off as hanzo shoved him against the cab. A hand went to the larger man’s groin with a smirk. “I will take care of you next time. Now go,” he squeezed the rapidly hardening cock through thick jeans before stepping back. The man spluttered, mouth opening and closing like a fish. “Do not make me regret keeping you from your duties.”

“H-hell no,” his voice was husky and rough. “till next time darlin’,”

Hanzo chuckled, giving a half wave to the idiot before turning to stroll to his own house. He knew his ass was looking amazing. McCree would have plenty to think about till they met again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo and Jesse finally connect
> 
> freelow and un'betaed

Hanzo sat beside the pool in his brother’s backyard. The day was warm enough to be uncomfortable in the sun. The water lapping at his calves a welcome relief. The sheets of paper loosely held in his lap. The music notes swam in front of his eyes. He was tired of playing this piece. It had been one of his staples for years. He had won awards and had concerts and done recordings based on this one.

It didn’t speak to him anymore. He needed something new and fresh but his inspiration was lacking. Or it was for the moment. McCree had been working overtime at the fire station on their main truck along with several other mechanics struggling to get it back in action. 

He pouted, long bob waving around his face in the breeze. They hadn’t had a chance to pick up their flirting or do much more than wave a hello in passing. It had been almost a week. Shemalda woofed softly from a patch of shade not too far away. Her long snoot resting on her crossed paws.

He pulled his phone out and flipped to McCree’s number, studying it again. He had been wanting to text but not been sure what to say other than “Please let me worship your thighs and get between them.”

Out of boredom and frustration, he finally settled on. [do you own swim trunks?] he sent it before he could overthink. There was time nothing to keep them from indulging in a tryst or two. His phone beeped, surprising at how fast McCree had replied.

[Depends, do you own a speedo?] 

Hanzo’s cheeks darkened slightly. [i prefer trunks] His mind was already turning, what would he need if he could get McCree over to his house and into the pool and into his bed.

[I would prefer skinny dipping]

Hanzo looked at the text, puzzled. They were not skinny, neither of them. He was thickly muscled through the arms and chest and admittedly more slender through the hips and legs. McCree was thick all the way through. Though thighs haunted his thoughts. He wanted to bury his face against that creamy brown skin and inhale the heat from his body. 

He would make a new concert from the moans and cries from Jesse’s perfect mouth, compose them into a night of pleasure. The crescendo building, coiling and twining to the beat until they found resolution in each other.

His hand drifted over his thighs, restless and questing. he needed to clear his head. With a sigh, he went inside to get his violin and bow to practice for a few hours. He forgot to look up what skinny dipping was, losing himself to the music, trying to find something new and fresh in it. Searching for a spark of the divine on the wind.

The sun was setting over the little backyard, shembala asleep at his feet. The violin on his shoulder, bow gently swaying over the strings. His mind was full of soft thoughts, cherry blossoms and still ponds and fireflies. The memories of home grounding him as he let the music ease out of him, not paying much attention to it. it was an honest sound.

It was joined by another, the soft murmuring of a spanish guitar harmonizing. 

Hanzo opened his eyes, not realizing he had closed them. McCree was beside him, just down the pool a little way. The beautiful guitar lounging in his lap as he strummed. The sound was much softer than he would have expected from the rugged man. Those warm brown eyes found his, crinkling at the corners but they didn’t speak. The music joining them in a quiet understanding. 

As Hanzo’s bow quickened, so did McCree’s fingers, when the key changed, the guitar followed. It felt like a conversation, back and forth, now trading the lead and the mood. McCree pulling him higher and higher, leaving behind the soft almost painful nostalgia for a thrumming pulsing desire. The heat of a competition growing out of it. The smirk on Hanzo’s mouth widening and McCree’s smile promising pleasure.

The music slowly trailed off as they found their end. A soft breathy laugh escaping the smaller man. “It has been years since i have played with someone like that.”

“me too pardner,” McCree laughed, setting his guitar down. His jeans pulling tight on his thighs as he turned to face him. “couldn’t resist though when i came home’n heard you playin’ out here.”

“I am glad you came over.” Hanzo carefully placed his violin down, sliding over so his knee brushed McCree’s thigh. “it has been… too long since i played with someone or enjoyed myself so much.”

“I can make you enjoy the night even more,” McCree smirked over at him, the invitation clear. “I’ve been thinking about you all week.”

“My thoughts have been clouded with you as well.” Hanzo brushed the hair back from his face, tucking it behind his ears absently. Was it too strange to dive into this? before they had been drinking and fooling around, now there was a rawness about it. He was open and exposed. And full of longing for the man before him, for his body and his spirit. He reached out, fingers caressing the cut of Jesse’s jaw. 

“I hope they were good, darlin’,” he leaned into the touch, turning his head so Hanzo cupped his cheek instead. 

“I would not say they have all been good,” he chuckled, thumb rubbing over Jesse’s bottom lip. He pressed his thumb tip into his soft mouth. Jesse’s tongue rose up to trace along it. It made his head spin. “you are not making them good now.”

“well sugar, i can make’m so much worse,” his tongue swirled around his thumb and he closed his lips around it. 

Hanzo’s breath hitched and he fought down a moan. “Jesse…” he pulled his thumb back slowly, dragging at his bottom lip. “you make such beautiful music.”

“You could make me sing the prettiest song.” Large hands slide across Hanzo’s thighs, settling on his hips. “as long as you want, honeybee.”

“i am a demanding conductor,” he chuckled, shifting to his knees to lean over the larger man. “I will make you crescendo again and again till you are a quivering mess.”

“id be a willing instrument for your fingers,” Jesse leaned up, their breath mingling. “for your mouth, for you.” 

“then sing for me,” Hanzo crooned, running his fingers through the man’s wavy mess of hair and bending slightly. There was a moment of charged waiting, his body thrumming with desire. The man below him trembling, arching closer. Those hands rested on his hips, dragging him closer and closer.

He brought them together like the first notes of a song, slow and soft. There was nothing but sweetness as their lips met. The warmth of summer and the taste of peaches. He couldn’t stop a smile. It was a perfect has he had hungered for. McCree pliant and willing beneath him, lips parting in invitation.

His tongue caressed that teasing bottom lip before sliding inside to taste. They melded together, bodies pressed together, strong arms questing for purchase. Still gentle, still tender as they explored each other. The hard lines of muscles and curves of sinew. Each moan heating his core, playing him back with finesse. 

“damn, darlin’,” McCree broke away from the kiss, panting softly. “that pretty mouth is driving me wild.” 

“i haven’t begun yet,” Hanzo smirked, licking his lips before pushing into McCree. He went down with a grunt, shifting on the concrete with an apologetic wince. 

“woah there, Hanzo. i’m not as young as i used t’be,” he rubbed the back of his neck, sitting up awkwardly. 

“ah… is see,” he pulled him straight, brushing his back off and turning towards the pool. “perhaps we should… swim to cool off?” he had made a fool of himself, acting so rashly and demanding.

“heh, i was thinking more along the lines of m’bed?” McCree chuckled, leaning up to capture Hanzo into a rough embrace. “i can’t do it in Genji’s.”

“let me put my instrument up,” he broke away with a laugh, mussing Jesse’s hair. He was shocked as hands grabbed his hips, dragging him back. “Jesse!” he laughed, reaching back and trying to push him away embarrassed. The man had his face pressed into his lower back, thumbs grinding into the meat below his ass cheeks. 

“mmm, can’t blame me, Hanzo, not with an ass like this,” his hand slide lower to squeeze the hard muscle. “i’ve wanted to do this from the moment i met you.” he kneaded it, massaging and tormenting till Hanzo was whining. It felt so good but almost painful at times. He reached back to hold onto McCree’s shoulder. “it’s so fucking fine.”

“then release me and hurry to your house, Jesse,” he moaned, cock straining against his leggings. 

“i’m having my fun right here,” he teased, leaning into rub his face into Hanzo’s ass. “after you watched me change all week.”

“it was an accident,” He tried to break away from Jesse’s grip, his face burning. “i didn’t mean to but you don't believe in curtains.”

“not when there’s a hot awkward beefcake across the street,” he agreed and Hanzo jumped as Jesse stroked him through his leggings. 

“you are a tease,” Hanzo bucked into his hand, struggling to stay standing.

“you like it.” Jesse stood and pulled him fully up. Hanzo trembled as he was enveloped in powerful arms. He liked it more than he wanted to admit, melting into the muscled chest. 

“I… have enjoyed it more than I like.” He looked down, hiding his red face. “i have been wanting you since the moment you showed up. I barely resisted climbing between your thighs when you were fixing the sink.”

“i could feel your eyes on me the whole time,” Jesse chuckled, leaning down to bite the joining of his neck and shoulder. He whimpered, fighting back a moan. he would get jesse back for this later.

He could feel the bigger man’s hardness pressing into his back. Promising a night to remember and hopefully man more nights. “as much as i enjoy this, i do not believe i can let us fuck in my brother’s backyard. the neighbors would not appreciate it i am sure.”

“mmm, this neighbor would.” 

“absolutely not.” Hanzo sneered, breaking out of the hold and turning to stick his nose up at McCree. “I demand a bed, it will be easier to press you into it. you won’t to be comfortable don’t you?”

McCree just laughed, grabbing Hanzo’s hand and dragging him into the house. Hanzo put his violin on it’s stand hastily before they were stumbling across the street and into McCree’s house. They clashed in the hall, hot and fast now. Hanzo tearing at McCree’s shirt, dragging it off as his own was yanked off. 

“damn…this tattoo is something else, Hanzo.” Hot fingertips traced it, both panting. Jesse’s back up against the wall. 

“i will let you get more acquainted with it later,” he promised, sliding his leg between jesse’s heavily muscled thighs. 

“i wanna get more acquainted with all of you,” Jesse’s hands dug into his ass, lifting him off the floor. He squirmed, shoving at him. “every little bit, babe.”

“then get us to the bedroom, fool.” 

“as you command,” Jesse laughed, carrying him through his small house and into a large bedroom with a skylight. it was a nice touch with moonlight coming through. Hanzo was carefully placed onto the bed, Jesse climbing on top of him. He bucked his hips up, grinding into Jesse’s ass. 

The man gasped, jerking at the sudden stimulation. “H-hey there Hanzo,” he pressed him down by the chest, other hand working his belt. “we didn’t talk about this but,” hanzo ground into that sweet ass, hands on the muscled thighs. “but…heh…darling, hold up.”

“what is it, Jesse?” he asked, lowering his hips back to the bed. he reached up to push some of McCree’s hair back from his face.

“well…i didn’t want t’assume but… well…” he sat back some, straddling hanzo’s hips. “i’ve never…actually bottomed much. i thought you were… more of the bottom but i can see… heh…”

“ah… i see,” his cheeks were beet red and not from the blood pounding in his hard cock. This had happened to him before. Because of his smaller stature and delicate features, he was often taken to be a bottom.

“sorry darlin’,” Jesse climbed off him, falling into the bed beside him. “i… shouldn’t have assumed.”

“it is alright.” Hanzo carefully sat up, realizing his pants were tugged low. the sharp cut of his hip bones jutting. his undershirt up to his pecs. he carelessly pulled it down.

“not that i’m…not into you,” he laughed, awkwardly buttoning his pants. “or the thought of it. just, haven’t had many good experiences with it in the past.” he wouldn’t meet hanzo’s eyes, looking down at his intwined fingers.

“Neither have i, Jesse,” he sighed, looking away for a long moment. “I am not opposed to it in theory.” 

“just…not tonight, when we’re all… heated up,” Jesse offered, a large warm hand resting on his forearm.

“I have a better idea,” Hanzo smiled down at him, mentally making the shift into a new gear. And rolling to press McCree back into the pillows. Before he could protest, hanzo was kissing his way down that broad chest. The hair tickling his lips and nose as he worshipped one beefy pec. The dark nipple hard as it came between his lips. He rolled it teasingly, tongue lapping out to twist and flick. 

the first musical note escaped McCree. the start of a beautiful song as Hanzo lavished one nipple and then the other with hot firm strokes, teeth teasing and nibbling over his pecs. They were so warm and firm, the thick hair scratching at his chin. He loved it, the deep rich scent of Jesse’s body filling this nose. The sweet moans and whimpers of pleasure building as Hanzo added a hand, pinching and twisting.

He loved the beautiful keens of pleasure, the bucking of this hips below him. The questing for friction, for contact that Hanzo denied him for now. “Please, Hanzo,” he thrust hard, managing to grind into Hanzo’s stomach. 

“mmm, so needy,” he smirked, a hand running down those hard abs, following the happy trail. he paused just at the band of McCree’s jeans. “Tell me what you need McCree.”

“you fucking tease,” he laughed, panting as he lifted his hips again. 

“do you want me to take these million dollar insured hands and play this monster?” he chuckled, squeezing McCree’s hard cock through his jeans.

“oh god please,” he rutted uselessly against his hand. 

Hanzo laughed, relenting as Jesse whimpered up at him. He would make him whimper in bliss later, if he was lucky enough. Instead he pulled open McCree’s jeans and dragged them own his hips and legs. it got stuck on his thighs and Hanzo moaned, burying his face between them. They were so hot and hard, skin smooth on his cheeks and jaw. They clamped down on him, making him lose his mind for a moment. he surged deeper, grinding into them to scratch with his neatly trimmed beard.

McCree’s hand tangled in his hair, dragging him higher. Hanzo went reluctantly, kissing and liking up those soft inner thighs. Black boxer briefs blocked him and he growled. He was tired of waiting for the pleasure himself. He yanked his boxers down and off, climbing over those sweet thighs to find that hard cock. It was bigger than average but nothing that made him pause. He wrapped his long delicate fingers around it. it was so hot that he felt like he was melting as he pulled it into his mouth.

The salty taste pouring over his tongue. he swirled his tongue before pulling off to lick up the shaft. Moans filled the air, panting and groaning. “Hanzo, fuck yes, hanzo your mouth is so fucking hot and soft and wet. i love it.”

He smirked around the cock, slurping it up as he spread the spit over McCree’s length. The man yanked on his hair, tugging and twitching as he fought to keep still. Hanzo appreciated it, not enjoying when men thrust in too hard and hit his throat. He made himself go slow, enjoying the hot throbbing as he played McCree like his violin. A caress of fingers there, a flick of his tongue there, rolling those tight balls between his fingertips. 

McCree was moaning his name again and again, asking for more, asking for release as he came undone. “come for me, sing for me,” he purred before taking the thick cock back into his mouth, sucking it down with needy slurps, pinching a nipple at the same time.

McCree came with an explosive moan, bucking and struggling as he fucked up into the warm softness of Hanzo’s mouth and tongue. he swallowed the thick load, not pulling off until the thick ropes of cum stopped. Some stuck to his bottom lip as he breathed deep, steadying himself on his elbows.

“fuck, darlin’,” Jesse’s voice was rough. “i’m seeing stars.”

“You are perhaps dehydrated.” He wiped his mouth, tumbling to the side to lay next to him. “should i get you a glass of water?”

“you’re the only water i need.”

“hm?” Hanzo started to prop himself up but Jesse was faster. he pressed hanzo into the bed, hiking his legs up and dragging off his pants and boxers. “McCree!” He squirmed, exposed as Jesse, spread him. 

“Damn, baby,” Jesse’s hot breathe was on the underside of his cock. “You’re just as pretty as i thought you’d be.” 

a strangled moan burst passed his lips as Jesse’s tongue slathered over his inner thigh, working down nearer and nearer to his core. He bucked, twisting in confused pleasure before Jesse licked over his ass and he went weak. 

A knowing hum was somewhere above him as McCree licked and sucked at his ass. The heat of his tongue lightly pressing in, swirling and teasing. he began babbling in japanese as Jesse added his hand on his cock, pumping him as he alternated between his ass and his balls. it was overwhelming, spiraling as he panted on the bed. he was so exposed and open, nothing he would have thought he could like. But the attention Jesse was giving him was too good to resist, squeezing the man’s head between his thighs. 

He didn’t mean to come so quickly, losing himself with only a gasped warning before spraying over his abs and chest. The thick ropes splattering him as Jesse lapped up his asshole to his balls. The man only hummed on it, making his lips vibrate and Hanzo half scream with pleasure. he bucked, losing his hold on McCree and his legs and hips fell back to the bed. He was covered in sweat, trembling as Jesse smirked at him. He slowly licked his lips, leaning down over him. 

“you okay, hanzo?” the concern clear in his amber eyes, the haze of lust clearing.

Hanzo found his breathe, nodding. “i am… very good.”

“Just what i want t’hear,” Jesse crooned, tenderly caressing his jaw before climbing off the bed. Hanzo just focused on breathing, his head spinning and he shifted, his ass feeling weird but good. It had never felt that good before. He was wanting to go get a drink or cool off. Before he could decided what to do, Jesse had returned with a warm towel. “Here… let’s get cleaned up.” he smiled and began to wipe them both down.

The pulled on their pants after a while, just laying on the bed under the fan. “Jesse,” Hanzo smiled, feeling more relaxed than he had in years. “What is Skinny Dipping?”

“oh darling… let’s go,” and Hanzo was being dragged back to his own house, through the back gate towards the pool.

“I don’t have my trunks,” Hanzo complained, feeling heavy and sluggish from his orgasm.

“Me neither, that’s the point, honeybee,” McCree was pulling his pants off, cock half hard again and jumped into the pool. 

“i see,” hanzo laughed, stripping down and joining McCree.

They lazily swam together, splashing water on each other. wiping down sore muscles and running greedy fingers over each other. There sweetness now, a relaxed playfulness. they talked and relaxed on pool floats as the night began. they found beers in the poolside bar and drank on the steps into the pool. they talked about everything and nothing until Hanzo drifted off, head on Jesse’s shoulder.

The man took pity on his strange neighbors strange and enchanting brother. He pulled him into his arms and carried him inside. he roused him long enough to towel off and get some underwear on before kissing the beautiful now grumpy japanese man g’night and making his own way back to bed.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much just smutporn
> 
> Unbeta'd

Chapter 4

 

Hanzo moaned, back arching shamelessly. Jesse’s grunt of approval somewhere above him in the dim room. Thick hands dragging his hips forward as Jesse slurped on his cock. The scratch of that full beard on his inner thighs making him so weak. He ran his fingers through the man’s thick hair, encouraging him to take more. He was well endowed for his height if not as thick as McCree.

“c’mon baby, fuck, fuck you're mouth is so perfect,” he jerked as a finger traced along his balls and lightly teased his ass. He didn’t resist, not able to think straight as Jesse’s tongue slathered his cock as he pulled back, almost off. “Jesse,” he tried to pull him back, not wanting to risk losing that sinful mouth.

Mischievous brown eyes looked up at him, moonlight dancing on the drool soaked meeting of their bodies. Hanzo didn’t dare thrust. He waited, letting Jesse flick his tongue over his head, a skilled finger smearing saliva over his ass. 

“you, dirty, cheater,” he squirmed, panting as Jesse kept him teetering on edge of a blissful release. They had agreed to this, to trying each others boundaries and finding what felt good for each. McCree took him deep and hard, throat closing around him. “F-Fuck!” his hand fisted in his partner’s hair, holding him as he curled. Panting, other hand scratching up McCree’s back till he was braced on his shoulder. 

Before he could ask if he could thrust, McCree was taking him in with feverish devotion. “J-Jesse, Jesse i’m going to,” he lost his words, every nerve ending lighting as Jesse squeezed his balls with one hand and pressed his index finger into his ass to the first knuckle.

He came explosively, rutting forward as his body tried to curl into McCree’s wet, hot mouth. The man took it without pausing, gulping down his cock and cum. Hanzo wavered on his legs, quivering muscles threatening to drop him to the floor. 

McCree released him with a wet, obscene pop. The hands that had been playing him like a fiddle steadying on his hips. “woah there,” there was cum on his tongue and lips. Hanzo’s cum. A vicious streak of possessiveness washed over him, taking Jesse by the back of his head and dragging him up. 

His tongue invaded that mouth, tasting himself, tasting Jesse and smelling smoke and peaches. He wanted every inch of him, wanted to make him forget his own name, forget how to breathe. he wanted inside him, to fuck him till his throat was raw from singing and begging.

Jesse was just as demanding, biting and sucking on his lips and then he was being forced back.

The crook of his knees hit the bed and he tumbled back. “Jesse,” he moaned, dragging at the bigger man. “mmm, darling, you like that?” He hummed, capturing hanzo’s hands and pinning them above his head. “like me sucking your cock and teasing your asshole?” he smirked, bowing to kiss along Hanzo’s neck. 

He squirmed, unable to keep his hips from bucking. He was weak, so weak to Jesse’s manipulations on his neck and chest. He nodded, mouth screwed up as Jesse’s knee just barely brushed over his cock. 

He wanted to be inside McCree and now below him, something ached in him too. He wouldn't be beaten so easily, wouldn’t be the first to give in and beg for cock. “You’ve got such a pretty ass, hanzo,” the words dripping in his ear, following be the searing heat of Jesse’s kisses. Teasing the delicate shell of his ear as he rutted in the air just above his hips. “So willing to accept a finger,” he bit down on Hanzos neck, making him buck, too sensitive as his cock hardened again. 

“We shall see, Jesse,” he fought to get the words out, testing Jesse’s hold on his wrists. 

“Mmm,” hot thick strokes of his tongue on his neck making him arch. “But, Baby, you know i won’t do anything you don’t want,” he purred softly against him. 

Hanzo fought off the haze of lust and pleasure, sensing a shift in McCree’s intensity. “Jesse…” he waited until the bigger man broke from his neck to look at him. “its… a new thought for both of us…” Jesse nodded above him, the moonlight falling in his hair like a halo. “but… i liked your finger in my ass.” 

A beautiful smile broke over his face, an eagerness to please Hanzo was still becoming familiar with. “Really? That wasn’t too much?”

“Not at all,” Hanzo smirked, licking his top lip. “it was… just right,” he leaned up, capturing Jesse’s mouth. his hands now free to explore that beautifully broad and hairy chest. “in fact…” he drew deep notes from his mouth, flapping over a sweetly dark nipple. “I think i should return the favor.”

Jesse chuckled before finding himself deftly rolled and pinned, Hanzo straddling him. His hard cock bobbing against his chiseled abs. “mm… show me what that pretty mouth can do, sugarplum.”

Hanzo resisted the urge to roll his eyes, blushing at the pet name. He reached over to where his clothes had ended up, pulling his tie out of the pile. “Do not make me gag you,” he chided, caressing his lover’s cheek with the silk.

“mmm, if you wanna do that, i’ll get out my toy box.”

Lust coursed through him, jolting to his chore at the thought of what Jesse might have in that box. What he liked to use on his partners when he topped, if it was like what Hanzo had back in his flat in the city. He clicked his tongue as he considered. He knew how he really wanted Jesse. “I want to eat your ass till your screaming, Jesse.” he crooned darkly, lightly touching McCree’s left wrist asking for permission.

He nodded and Hanzo deftly bound them together, about 6 inches between them. “i have wanted to do this since i first saw your strange bed.” he lifted the bound wrists and hooked the tie over and around the intricate wrought iron peak in the headboard. He helped Jesse scout up in the bed slightly, putting pillows behind his back. “comfortable?” he questioned, double checking the knots.

“I’m so hard baby, please don’t make me wait much more.” 

“I simply wish for you to enjoy yourself,” he crooned, reaching back to trace along McCree’s happy trail. The man rutted into the air with a moan. “please do not hesitate to stop me if the bonds become too tight or your arms tire.”

Jesse responded to his seriousness, looking up thoughtfully at him. “I will Hanzo, I wouldn’t trust anyone else like this… but you know… how it is.” He leaned up, testing the bonds holding his arms above his head to kiss Hanzo. The sweetness clung between them like honey, thick and tempting.

Hanzo licked into it, savoring their moment of closeness. 

And then slide away from Jesse to stand at the foot of the bed. He looked at the man, so charming, so confident with his legs apart, cock proudly standing up. The devilish smirk tinted with just a bit of vulnerability.

Hanzo climbed into the bed on all fours, easing himself close, eyes feasting on a beautiful man and a beautiful cock and ass. He shifted McCree’s legs, getting those powerful thighs up and lowering himself reverently to the heaven between them. The flicker of delicate musclesflexing and releasing as hanses breathe moved against Jesse’s cock. He teased, fingertips lightly trailing over the inner thighs, holding the bigger man’s weight easily. 

Soft kisses brought the first symphonic notes, teasing around Jesse’s thighs and up to his groin. The heat of cock resting against Hanzo’s cheek. He loved the smell and the weight of it. Dark eyes locked on him, trying to devour him. The bed frame creaked as McCree’s hips lifted. “mmm, none of that,” he purred, pushing his lover’s hips to the sheets. “dont come in early,” he wanted to keep it slow, his own cock leaking onto the sheets. He guided McCree’s pleasure with measured grace, kisses becoming more insistent, hands sweeping along muscled thighs. he pressed his weight forward, bending Jesse at the hips. He indulged, mouth finally finding cock. He kissed and licked up his shaft tortuously slowly. 

He wanted to hear every note. The sweet sounds and moans, the animalistic grunts and the vulnerable little whines as Hanzo dipped lower. The first taste was heaven, lapping over his ass to his balls, peppering with kisses and gentle probes of his tongue. Jesse coming undone above him, straining at the tie and clenching his thighs around Hanzo. He switched between slurping greedily at Jesse’s beautiful cock and loving his ass. Squeezing the cheeks and lavishing attention on the tops of his thighs. He wanted to have him stretched around his cock, bouncing on it with furious moans. He kept his lust in check, nothing more than his tongue exploring Jesse’s ass. He kept his fingers away, squeezing and massaging when he wasn’t pumping McCree’s ridged cock. The precum dripping down to his hairy stomach. It was hot around Hanzo’s fingers, leaning up to nose it from the bottom before tasting. 

“you are so beautiful,” he moaned as he took him into his mouth, sucking in his cheeks as he bobbed down. “Such a gorgeous expression with my tongue in your ass,” he smirked, pulling Jesse’s cock to the side as he moved back to his ass. The man squirmed and bucked, panting as he was teased. He mumbled something in spanish, sweat glistening on his cheeks. The light brown skin shimmering like bronze. “Tell me in english,” he urged before plunging his tongue into Jesse’s tight ass.

“fuckfuck, Hanzo, baby,” he stammered out, the bed creaking loudly. “please, please let me cum.”

“mmm, maybe i’m not ready for this to be over,” he teased, knowing Jesse could mostly likely want to laze and possibly nap after he came. 

“baby, please, cum with me,” he rutted, forcing Hanzo’s face deeper into his ass. “i want your cum on my stomach.”

Hanzo considered it, wanting more of Jesse’s ass before the man managed to get contact on his cock. He jerked, nearly cuming as his lover used his thigh to rub against his hard cock. He crawled forward, adjusting Jesse’s legs till he was sitting on top of his thighs. Their cocks pressed together. Jesse’s was so hot, burning against his, urging, begging for friction.

“lube’s in the top drawer,” Jesse whimpered, his eyes dazed and half closed, chest heaving.

Hanzo made no fuzz getting it and warming a generous amount in his hands. 

“Please baby, god i fucking want you so much. i want to fuck your pretty mouth and ass,” Jesse growled, watching with wrapt attention as Hanzo began to jack them off together. Hot slippery mess, pumping them with both hands in a tight embrace. it was almost too tight, making Jesse pant and squirm and thrust up with abandon.

Heat shot through Hanzo, his ass clenching in anticipation but not dread. Maybe someday Jesse could make him enjoy bottoming and he could return the favor. 

The wet hot slaps of flesh against flesh, squelching as hungry bodies joined growing louder and louder. Heavy breathing and moans, loud in the dark as Hanzo fucked their cocks, grinding his balls against Jesse’s.

“please, fuuuuck, fuck i’m going to cum baby, i’m s-sorry,” McCree managed before splattering them both with thick sticky ropes of cum. The smell washing over them both and Hanzo couldn’t control himself, thrusting into his hand and against jesse furiously, hips moving on their own as he came hard.

 

Hanzo stroked Jesse’s hair. It was damp from their shower still. Jesse asleep on the couch, his bulk slumped over onto his shoulder. Hanzo didn’t mind though, feeling relaxed and languid. He hadn’t experienced anything like that in years. Maybe ever his ass reminded him with the faintest twinge. The idea of being vulnerable and open, at someone’s mercy had always terrified him. Now he was considering buying just a small, very small toy to try on his own. Maybe he would actually enjoy it, his partners in the past certainly had. McCree definitely knew how to please his lovers. 

They were both willing to try it for someone they trusted. He felt honored McCree had been interested in the experiment and agreed to exploring together. He wondered how it would all end though, if when he had to return to the city in a week they would keep in touch. His brother would be back in town to mind his own house and keep his own hellhound under control. 

He would be back in his flat and back in the recording studio and meetings with his manager and agent about tours and jigs and swept back into the flow.

He didn’t want to though, he wanted to stay and enjoy a slower light. One where he rode horses with McCree a few times a week, sucked the man’s cock in the stall with the threat of being discovered by the old couple that lived at the farm. Jesse pinning him to the wall while they fumbled at belts and pants. Swimming in the pool lazily with beers and stories from their childhood, playing together under the stars on a warm summer’s night.

He would miss McCree’s music.


	5. Chapter 5

Time was moving too fast. 

The days slipped by in a blur. Hanzo clawed at them but they flowed through his fingers. Sweet like honey, dirty with the scent of grease and diesel from McCree’s loving hands. The man lay asleep beside him, arm looped around his waist. A satisfied smug smile still on his lips. 

Hanzo ran his fingers through his chestnut hair fondly. Stupid handsome cowboy, he sighed, trying to fight off the dread settling in his stomach. The impending doom. 

Genji’s return. 

His mind spun over the problem. He would be leaving and Jesse would be staying. Of course. There had never been discussion of anything else. They were just having fun, right? When he left, Jesse would go on about his life. Fixing things and drinking with his brother around the pool and walking their dogs together. He would be alone in his apartment in the city. Maybe he should get a cat. Dogs were too much work in his opinion. 

Jealousy tugged at his gut. His brother would get to spend as much time as he wanted with Jesse. They had been close and would continue to be. They would be a good fit for each other as little as he wanted to admit that. Perhaps they too had been lovers. Jesse was certainly his brother’s type. 

He’s mine. the thought snarled through him like a living thing. He was not going to let him go just because distance would separate them. If Jesse wanted to be with him too. They hadn’t talked about what the future would hold. It had all seemed to simple and easy in the beginning, just a storm of attraction and arousal. 

Now he looking down at his lover in the gentle moonlight with an ache in his heart, he knew it was no longer enough for him. He wanted more, the chance for more. He wanted to take Jesse on a real date, to make his intentions clear. 

“Mmm, baby?” The arm around dimpled him closer to the big man. “Why you sittin’ up? 

“Just thinking on things.” He smiled weakly, watching his companion ease up. The sheets falling around his hips tantalizingly. 

“Mm, want me t’take your mind off it, darlin’?” His warm mouth found the column of his throat, lazy kisses that made it harder the breath. 

“You reek.” Hanzo huffed, not pushing his sweaty cowboy away. 

“You like my musk.” A hot tongue coiled along his pulse, making it quicken. “You like my teeth,” they sank into his flesh. He moaned, eyes closing as his lover marked his neck, sinking in a rough bite that would stay for days. “You like my hands.” Strong fingers brushing over his chest to find his nipple, teasing it with soft brushes of his thumb. 

Whimpers parted his lips, body burning as Jesse slowly climbed on top of him. The sleepy hazy gaze searing him. Jesse looked drugged, eyelids heavy. They closed completely as Hanzo’s mouth was captured in a languid kiss. 

Moving slow and tenderly, lips pressing and releasing. The sweep of a questioning tongue bringing notes from his throat. His fingers ran down Jesse’s back, nails digging in to pull him closer. Heavy thighs surrounding his hips, grinding him down into the bed. 

“Jesse…” He couldn’t think straight, drowning in the heat. 

“You want me t’fuck you back to sleep, baby?” Jesse’s mouth was on his neck again, sucking up ruddy bruises. “I’ll do you right.” 

“mmm,” Hanzo shifted against the weight with a whimper. “I do not think,” he struggled for a breath as Jesse lowered his mouth to his nipple. Swirls of his tongue making his mind haze. “this is the time,” he broke off in a moan as Jesse’s hips landed heavily on his own. The hardness of his cock slotting against his, the sheet doing little to separate them. “for us to try,” Jesse thrust into him, pre-cum leaking onto the white fabric. He bucked, cock burning for more, he clawed at Jesses broad back. “Switching,” he managed, grinding against his lover with needy mews. 

“I want you so much,” Jesse panted, breath hot on his belly. “I want all of you.” 

“I know,” Hanzo managed, struggling for breath as Jesse pulled his legs higher, heels to thighs. His body trembling and aching, aching for the closeness just out of reach. To let Jesse into him, to the most intimate and vulnerable part. “I’m not… i’m not ready.” He managed as Jesse eased between his thighs. “S-sorry,” he squeezed his eyes closed, tears prickling in the corners for need. But he didn’t want it like this, didn’t want to risk the pain when his heart was in turmoil. 

Jesse eased hips back, giving space between their bodies. He rested his weight on one arm looking down at Hanzo. “mmm, nothing t’be sorry for, sugarcookie.” Hanzo closed his eyes, leaning into the tender touch of Jesse’s hand on his cheek. A calloused thumb gently sweeping along his cheekbone. “You just looked so beautiful and sad,” he pressed his lips against Hanzo’s, beard tickling him. “I wanted t’make you happy again.” 

“you do make me happy,” Hanzo kept his eyes closed, afraid Jesse would see how soft his heart was right now. “but your cock’s too big and I’m too tired.” 

Jesse laughed, shaking the bed with his amusement. “I do got a big cock, just for you, Hanners.” the thumb on his cheek moved to his mouth, stroking along his bottom lip. “but I got a big pretty mouth too.” 

Hanzo chuckled, reaching up blindly to cover Jesse’s mouth with his fingers. “You are ridiculous. It is… “ he glanced over at the alarm clock. “Four in the morning and you have to get up for work in two hours.” 

A thick tongue swirled over his hand, mouth open as he lured Hanzo’s fingers in. Jesse’s eyes were pressed closed, wanton sounds pouring from his throat. Hanzo’s cock jumped, sprinting to attention as Jesse sucked his fingers. That handsome mouth pulling tight, tongue teasing between the crooks of his fingers with abandon. 

“You don’t have to do this, Jesse,” he murmured, reaching up to stroke along a scruffy cheek. 

An eye opened slowly, lifting a brow and then Jesse’s hand was sliding up his thigh to the base of his cock. Hanzo jerked, back arching. Hot slurping mouth, steady pumping hand. He whimpered, hardening fast. “god i love your mouth,” Hanzo coiled his fingers against Jesse’s tongue, caressing into that wet heat. His will to be considerate of Jesse’s sleep breaking. “Jesse, Jesse i need you,” he panted, pulling his fingers free and tangling them in the man’s crazy hair instead. 

“Thats what I like t’hear, baby,” Jesse smirked down at him, cheeks flushed. His cock bobbing as he moved down the bed. “How do you want me?” 

On your back beneath me,” Hanzo grunted, Jesse’s mouth taking him in all the way in a rough pump. skilled fingers finding his balls. “Above me, bouncing on my cock.” Saliva dripping with each greedy, needy slurp and thrust. The heat pressed in against his ass, fingers teasing the rim. He squirmed, needing more, more than the mouth on his cock trying to suck him dry. “Inside me making me scream.” 

Jesse stopped for a moment, eyes seeking and finding Hanzo’s, mouth still stretched on his cock. He tilted his head to the side, pulling the head and shaft with him. He raised a brow, somehow managing to look smug. 

“Shut up and eat my ass,” Hanzo grunted, throwing a pillow over Jesse’s face. The man complied, pulling off to shift his mouth lower. God the man’s tongue was amazing, shamelessly hungry for Hanzo’s body. 

Hanzo was lost to it, barely managing to slide a foot down to Jesse’s cock. The man was leaking pre-cum, hot and messy. He rutted like an animal as Hanzo began to play and tease with his dainty foo. “Do you like that cowboy?” he chuckled, doing his best as they spiraled higher and higher together. 

 

 

— 

 

 

Hanzo opened his arms wide as Genji ran straight for him, throwing himself into the welcoming embrace of his brother and best friend. Jesse shoulder to shoulder with him, genji pinned between. “Welcome back brother,” Hanzo laughed, feeling the air squished out of him as Jesse picked them both up in a tight hug. 

“It’s good to be home. I am glad you met Jesse!” 

They shared a look. Hanzo fought to keep the blush down. 

Jesse set them down and slapped Genji on the back. “c’mon, let’s get your stuff carried inside.” he picked up one of the overstuffed duffle bags and Hanzo took the other. Genji was struggling to get the third out of the cab’s trunk now. They made it inside, shambala going crazy to have her poppa back. 

Genji ended up on the front lawn, getting licked to death by the hound. He crooned to her excitedly, petting what he could between licks. Hanzo would not mind getting away from all the dog slobber. 

They were soon on the couch, catching up and exchanging stories. Laughter and friendly teasing filling up the small house. Jesse’s hand on Hanzo’s knee casually. His brother obviously noticed, muttering in him in Japanese to congratulate him. Hanzo rolled his eyes but was pleased his brother approved. 

But through all of it, melancholy ran through Hanzo. He was glad to have his brother back but his own time was running out. He would return to the city and he still hadn’t found time to talk to Jesse. To ask him to make it official. To figure out schedules and when they could see each other again. If Jesse was interested in being serious… 

Drinks were served and the afternoon continued with catching up. Genji was jet lagged, chattering away with too bright eyes as he chugged energy drinks. Jesse emptying beer bottles and Hanzo attempting to drink an entire bottle of white wine by himself. 

Maybe if he got drunk enough, he could confess his feelings. Or maybe he would just pass out and wake up with everything sorted out. He chugged another glass of wine, setting the glass down too hard. 

He wasn’t sure when he had dozed off, dragged down by the alcohol and ending up with his head on Jesse’s thigh. His brother had passed out too, crashing from the caffeine and jet lag. Shembala asleep pressed into his stomach, her head on his shoulder. 

his eyes bleary, sweeping over the living room. it was dark outside now and his head ached. It was time to go and he had wasted his last few hours with Jesse. He stole a glance at the big man. He was slumped forward, head propped on his head and eyes closed. 

He was beautiful. 

Rugged and warm and inviting. 

His muse, inspiring him to new heights. He reached up, running his fingers over Jesse’s pretty face. “I’m going to miss you.” He murmured, trying to soak up the peace Jesse’s presence brought him. 

“Then don’t leave.” Hanzo jerked, almost falling off the couch as Jesse smirked down at him. “I’ve been waiting for you t’wake up forever.” 

“W-what?” Hanzo pushed his hair out of his face, pushing himself up to a sitting position. 

“Did you really think I’d let you leave without talking about what it meant for us?” Jesse’s face softened. Hanzo blinked, struggling to find his thoughts. “If… if you are interested in there being an ‘Us’?” 

Jesse took his hand in his, thumb brushing over his knuckles tenderly. 

“you stupid idiot,” Hanzo laughed, heart bursting as he took in the fool’s open face. 

“I was gonna wait for you t’bring it up but you seemed pretty set on drinking yourself into numbness to avoid it.” Jesse was leaning in, pressing his forehead to Hanzo’s. “So how about we talk about it now?” 

“Yes… I would like that Jesse,” he nuzzled in, relief flooding through him. “Let’s talk in the back.” 

They slipped away from his sleeping brother, holding hands even when they were sitting on the edge of the pool. They had stopped to roll up their pant legs, feet in the cool water. The moonlight reflecting into their faces. 

Hanzo swallowed, wishing he had another glass of wine. He wasn’t used to talking about feelings. “Jesse, i have grown to care about you.” there was a soft chuckle at that, “and enjoy your company.” 

“and my mouth.” 

“Jesse!” he laughed, dropping his head into his hands. “I am trying to be serious.” 

“I know, sweetheart.” Jesse pressed his shoulder into his. “I know we’ve only been together for six weeks… that’s not a lot of time t’see if there’s more to this than friendship and passion.” 

Hanzo nodded, resting his head on Jesse’s shoulder. “I think… on my part… it is already clear.” 

“Really?” Jesse leaned into him deeper. “Shucks, darling, i wasn’t trying t’pressure you but… i’d just hate t’have to give up this feeling.” 

“Like coming home,” Hanzo murmured, turning to press his face into Jesse’s neck. 

“Peaceful,” Jesse ran his fingers through Hanzo’s hair. “but you’d live 2 hours away.” 

“and be on tour for months at a time.” 

“How could we make it work?” Jesse’s hand didn’t stop in his hair, soothing him. “you could come down for weekends or i could go up t’your place.” 

“You enjoy my voice, do you not?” Hanzo nodded to himself. “Phone sex has always been an appealing idea.” 

Jesse laughed, nuzzling in against his neck. “I’d sure like to have you purring in my ear and tellin’ me what t’do.” 

“I could imagine it’s me inside you instead of those plastic toys.” 

“pretty cocky aren’t you.” 

“I know you want it.” 

“You too.” 

They shared a laugh, comfort and peace flooding him. They could make these work. They could see if the feelings they shared would continue to grow into more. Hanzo didn’t doubt that he would soon lose his heart completely and there would be nothing sweeter. The music this man made was his ultimate work. 

The inspiration had carried into his own composition. The life and passion writing itself easily and singing under his bow. 

“glad we talked about this,” Jesse kissed along his jaw. 

“It… it saved us from unnecessary pain.” 

“Ain’t it nice t’be honest with each other?” the words were followed by a sweet kiss, full of tenderness. 

Things would work out just fine. 

 

 

\- 

 

 

“Put the couch over there.” Hanzo directed the moving crew, his new home in disarray. Boxes everywhere, half opened as he tried to get settled in. The furniture the last bits in. The couch was settled on the side of the living room next to rustic coffee table. The wide rug covered in plastic as the last truck was unloaded. 

He had a phone meeting tomorrow about his new album, which was selling very well. Two songs already slated to be in a blockbuster scheduled for next fall. He had plenty to keep him busy including the micro recording studio in the back room. He wanted freedom to write more of what he loved and about who he loved. 

Thick arms wrapped around him from behind. “Well hello there, Handsome.” Kisses peppered over the back of his neck and ear. “Imagine meeting someone like you in a place like this.” 

“You smell like horse.” He reached back, caressing Jesse’s jaw. 

“Well, Sug,” his hand was captured, kisses pressed into the palm. “I had t’get the ladies settled in while you handled the house.” 

“How was the drive over with them?” Hanzo turned around, not breaking Jesse’s hold on him. 

“They did fine, gotta brushed down and feed. Looks like the house is half unpacked already.” 

“Hmm,” Hanzo ran his hands up Jesse’s broad chest to hook behind his neck. “I can’t find the sheets for our bed or my favorite sake set.” 

“We’ll find’em. That’s the last of the furniture isn’t it?” He jerked his chin to an overstuffed armchair that was being set down by the fireplace. The foreman on the moving crew approaching. The now full grown Eastwood having the time of his life running around in the wide pasture. 

“Hmm,” he rolled his eyes, pressing his hips into his fiance’s. “I believe it is. I am going to my studio to unpack my instruments.” 

He left Jesse to pay the men and sigh all the paperwork. He wanted to see where his new home would be. It was a beautiful vaulted space, acoustic adjusting panels freshly mounted. It had a warm undertone to the music created in it. 

The violins lined up along the wall in their cases, carried over in his car earlier. He didn’t trust them in a truck. Jesse’s guitar leaning next to them. They played together almost every night now. Hanzo had found a new love for it and for his real cowboy now. 

He had bought this place with the earnings from his record, everyone astounded by his new ‘honest’ sound. He had Jesse to thank for that, for awaking in him something deeper and truer. The unpacking was long an laborious, filling the new home with bits of themselves. they would make a good life together on the ranch. 

“Sug, I found the sheets and got the bed made up,” Jesse had snuck up on him. 

“You have done well,” Hanzo put his violin on it’s stand before checking the thermostat was set. The room had it’s own heating and cooling to maintain the right temperature for his babies. “Has all the help gone?” 

“Yeah, about an hour ago. We’re all settled in.” Strong arms slid around his hips. “All alone, in the new house, together.” 

Hanzo rolled his eyes but he couldn't help but chuckle. “I am amazed we made it this long.” 

“well i was thinking the floor but i remembered we’re too old for that.” 

“Don’t you mean you’re too old for that?” Hanzo smirked, pushing his lover back to smack into the wall. 

“My back needs some cushion.” Strong hands pulled him closer. “specially if we’re going to have some real fun.” 

Hanzo laughed, hand falling to Jesse’s belt. “Did you find the Chest?” 

“Sure did, babycakes.” 

He dragged his lover along, staggering up the steps as they shed clothes. Hanzo’s mouth on Jesse’s neck, fingers digging in hungrily as they tumbled into their bed. Jesse yanked his shirt off, tossing it away. He was on top of Hanzo the next moment, straddling his lap. “Mm, you’re so eager.” 

“when am i not?” Jesse ground into his lover, pressing him deeper into the mattress. His hands digging into his shoulders, grinding like a stripper on his lap. 

Hanzo groaned, thrusting into Jesse’s sweet ass, half bucking the man off. He was met with iron arms, holding him up. Lust snarling through him in sweeping waves. he couldn’t take it long, rutting up and to the side, flipping Jesse onto his back and sinking between his legs. “You're so beautiful beneath me.” he leaned down, ravaging that smirking mouth. 

“i’m so hard, baby,” Jesse was whimpering, cock so hard it looked painful. 

“You gonna bottom tonight?” he smirked, running a hand down Jesse’s gorgeous cock. their clothes discarded in on the stairs and floor now. 

“mm, i’m ready for you,” Jesse shifted, bringing his heels to the backs of his thighs. Hanzo swept his fingers tenderly over his lover’s ass, pressing in just a little. “I couldn’t help myself, baby. I just needed you so much.” 

“when did you have time t’do this?” 

“when you were putting out your violins.” Jesse was panting, lifting his hips into Hanzo’s hand, pumping himself. “I was just sitting outside and, and i couldn’t stop thinking about your fingers on those strings and in me.” 

Hanzo snarled, love and possession flooding him. The weariness of the day disappearing as he surged forward. He bent his lover, mouth falling to his ass like a starved man. His tongue lavishing and probing, lube smearing on his cheeks. Jesse really had gotten himself ready. It was still like the first time, tender and desperate all at the same time. Opening his love with skilled fingers, twisting and scissoring, finding little residence now. 

Jesse was melting under him, singing in that low baritone. He was bucking, trying to get more friction, trying to get those fingers deeper. Hanzo gave in sweeping the pads of his fingers up, hooking to press into the man’s prostate. Pleading moans swelled, Jesse knew how much Hanzo loved to hear him coming undone. 

“I need you Hans, fuck i need you inside of me,” he was panting, glimmering with sweat as he rolled his hips desperately. There had never been a prettier sight than Jesse’s face as Hanzo pushed into him. Chocolate eyes rolling back, mouth opening in a yell, hips bucking up to seat Hanzo’s cock deeper. He kept it slow, tormenting his lover as inch by inch sank into him. When he bottomed out, he was trembling. 

“mm, baby, baby fuck me, i need it deeper. Harder,” Jesse clawed at his back, hands sliding down to grip his ass. “Or let me fuck your pretty ass.” 

“Later,” he crooned, lowering his mouth to silence his needy cries. Tongues melding as he started to rock into the bigger man. He was pliant and willing, everything welcoming and celebrating their closeness. Sweat trickled, hot breathes mingling as he dissolved into the pleasure. He couldn’t find english anymore, voice rising and swelling in Japanese, eyes screwing shut. He needed his love, he needed to feel his climax bursting over him. He found his lover’s cock, smearing the pre-cum along the shaft and stroking in time to his thrusts. “Jesse, Jesse,” he moaned into Jesse’s ear, losing himself as Jesse bucked wildly, curling into the embrace of their bodies. 

Cum splattered over Hanzo’s hand and onto the new sheets. It shoved him roughly over the edge, pumping Jesse’s cock as he came deep inside. He couldn’t stop. Thrusting sloppy into the mess he had made, thighs trembling. His mind hazy. His new life starting, his old love with him, the music ever growing with new notes. 

They collapsed together, sharing tender kisses. 

“I love you,” Jesse moaned into it, wrapping Hanzo up tight to his chest. 

Hanzo chuckled, curling his arm around his dear Jesse. “I never get tired of hearing that.” 

“I'll never stop singing it for you.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this fic and all your wonderful comments. This was a wonderful experience with you all. I am sorry it took so long to decide how to end this story. I hope you will look at my other fics if you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> Want more McHanzo trash? You can follow me on tumblr for fanart and illustrations. https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mchanzotrashbin


End file.
